The present invention relates to a lamp assembly that has a control member connected to a pull switch and a chain. The control member is activated either by pulling the chain or touch the chain.
A conventional lamp assembly is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a base 1 with a post 11 extending therefrom and a socket 21 is connected to a top of the post 11. An electrical cable 5 extends through the post 11 and is connected to a pull switch 3 and a bulb frame 22 respectively by two wires 51 and 52. A connection wire 6 is connected between the bulb frame 22 and the pull switch 3. A chain 31 is connected to the pull switch 3 and extends through an aperture 24 of the socket 21. The bulb frame 22 has an insertion portion 221 which is inserted in the socket 21 and a flange 222 extends from the bulb frame 22 and is rested on a top edge of the socket 21. A positioning member 23 has an inner threaded periphery 232 which is threadedly connected to an outer threaded periphery of the socket 21 so as to position the bulb frame 22. A bulb 4 is then connected to the bulb frame 22.
The conventional pull switch is activated by pulling the chain 31 and the interior parts of the switch are easily to be worn out due to frequent operations and the chain 31 could be broken.
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly which comprises a base with a post extending from the base and a socket is connected to a top of the post so as to be connected to a bulb frame thereto. An aperture is defined through the socket in which a control member and a pull switch are respectively received. An electrical cable is connected to the control member and a first connection wire is connected between the control member and the bulb frame. A second connection wire is connected between the pull switch and the bulb frame.
A chain is connected to the pull switch and extends through the aperture of the socket. The control member is activated by either pulling the chain or touching the chain.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a lamp assembly wherein the bulb of the lamp assembly is controlled by a control member which can be activated by either pulling the chain or touching the chain.